Trick and Treat
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: Miku wanders around the woods, not knowing where to until two blond twins help her. Miku accepts their help but, she's unaware of her fate the will befall her.
1. Lost

Hello! This is a songfic based on the song _Trick and Treat_ by Rin and Len Kagamine. HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER AND FIRST CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid... or this song... -3-

* * *

><p>"Help! Please—someone help me!" The rustle of the trees was her only reply. "…Help…?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm bored, Len. I don't see anyone…"<p>

"I know what you mean, but we can't stop looking… We need to find _someone_..."

"Wait! Len… I see something… blue?"

"Blue? Why would there be something blue in the forest?"

"There is! It's a girl…"

"Then let's go, Rin."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Miku asked in frustration. "This path doesn't lead me to anywhere out of here…" She had wondered around for a long time, and didn't bother to keep track of how long it was. All she knew was that it was a long time.<p>

Miku stopped suddenly, thinking that she heard something ever so faintly over the rustling of plant life around her. "Come…" the voice told her, now clearer. "Follow my voice, will you…?" Something inside told Miku to follow the voice, that it was trustworthy. Miku stepped slowly toward the sweet tone.

"Good girl…" another sweet voice said, sounding more feminine. "We will help you…" Miku's eyes looked glazed, her feet only doing the orders her hypnotized brain told them to do. Her black boots made their way closer and closer to the voice.

* * *

><p>"Hello there," a startling voice said. "You look so lost. Do you need any help?" Miku shook her head and looked up.<p>

"H-how did I get here…?" Miku said to herself. She looked around. "I-is anyone here?"

"Yes," the voice spoke. Miku looked to her left and jumped at the sight of a blond boy, his bangs flowing crazily atop his head and the rest of his short hair pulled into a tiny ponytail, kneeling and holding her hand lightly.

"Oh, my! You startled me," Miku said. He smiled gracefully.

"So, were you lost?" another voice asked. Miku looked to her right and jumped again at a girl with the same-coloured hair. But, her hair was down and hanging above her shoulders and her bangs were pinned away from her face with white barrettes. She was also on her knees, holding Miku's hand in her fingers.

"Oh, my…" Miku said under her breath. "Um… Y-yes, I was."

"Would you like us to help you?" asked the girl. Miku nodded shyly. The blond girl giggled. "Then come! We will play a game. You have to follow our voices in the dark of the forest. _Then_, we'll help you." The girl smiled slyly. Their voices played with Miku's head, desensitizing her mind. _Should I go…?_ Miku thought to herself.

"You will come…" the boy whispered in Miku's ear. Miku's eyes glazed over.

"I will play your game…" Miku said robotically.

"Perfect. Now, close your eyes and count to five…" the boy said walking in front of Miku with the girl by his side.

"One…" Miku started, in the same tone. "Two…"

"Good job," the girl praised.

"Three… Four…"

"And…?" the boy asked.

"Five…" Miku opened her glazy eyes.

"Remember, follow our voices!" the girl said. Miku started to walk slowly down the path.

"Keep on going," the boy said now. "My, you are very good at this game." The girl's voice giggled childishly. Miku walked straight, walking off the curved path and into the gorse trees.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter! Read and review please~! :3<p> 


	2. Tea Party

Thank you to **sweetyamiluna** for reviewing, favouriting, and alerting my fanfic~! Here is the next chapter! I hope to get the next one up soon. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good job," the girl praised, appearing from behind a nearly dead shrub. "We're here~!" She giggled childishly, once again. Miku blinked and looked around.<p>

"W-where are we?" Miku asked stunned. _Well, at least they helped me but this looks like we're still in the forest…_

"You're at our home," the boy explained. "It was starting to get late so you can stay with us at our home." Miku was taken aback. _To be honest, I never thought of them having a home…_

"That was very kind, but—"

"Nonsense—stay with us!" the girl cheered. "Please?" She pierced into Miku's eyes, once again, her eyes glazed over and she nodded.

"Yes, I will stay with you," Miku said.

"Perfect," the boy said, clapping his hands together. "Come on in, we will introduce ourselves once we get inside." Miku nodded simply and the twins lead her inside. Once inside, Miku shook her head, realizing her surroundings. This time, she kept shut about it. She _did_ need a place to stay for now.

"Take a seat, don't be shy," the boy said with a smile that seemed almost fake. Miku nodded and sat on a chair. The two stood a respectable distance in front of her. "So, what is your name?"

"M-Miku," the blue-haired girl stammered.

"What a cute name!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Rin~"

"I am Len. If you haven't realized yet, Rin and I are twins," the boy said. "Would you like some tea?" Miku nodded shyly. Len grabbed a small cup of tea and a cinnamon stick lying on the small plate underneath the cup.

"Here are some different syrups for your tea. They are the _sweetest_ in the world; don't you feel tempted to have some?" Rin asked with a sly smile showing her teeth. She then giggled once again.

"T-thank you," Miku said quietly.

"My, you are very quiet. Don't be afraid to talk," Len encouraged. Miku didn't know what to say. Two strangers invite her into their house and offer her tea, a cinnamon stick, and some syrup; what was she supposed to say?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miku said.

"I remember when I was a child I use to play with the cinnamon stick like it was a magic wand. I still believe it is!" Rin explained. Miku looked down at the stick on the small plate then, looked up at Rin who had an expression that almost seem to say, "Try!" Miku picked up the 'wand' and waved it around which seemed to make Rin amused.

"You must be tired, aren't you?" Rin asked rushing over to Miku, grabbing her arm and putting her hand on the small of Miku's back to help her off the chair (even though she didn't really need any assistance). Rin walked Miku over to a bed in the corner of the room.

"Why, thank you, but are you sure it's okay for me to sleep here for the night? I can leave," Miku said getting up from the bed. Rin stopped her dead.

"No. Fall asleep…" Rin started to whisper. "The dreams relieve you of sorrows… That is because they are heaven-made… Now, have one…" Miku closed her eyes, following the sweet, influential voice of Rin. The girl twin giggled to her brother, and her brother winked at her to signal that it was time.

* * *

><p>:O OOHH. SUSPENSE. XD This is why I hope to have the next chapter up REALLY soon! Then you don't have to deal with the suspense! Even though the song explains what happens next! :D<p> 


	3. Nightmare or Dream?

Here's the third chapter! I hope it makes a bit of sense. It was hard to write the hallucinations and the dream that Miku has in the song... I'm trying to base the fanfic on the PV of the song, so it's a bit hard... I still hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>"They only work if you have hallucinations…" Rin's voice called out from an unknown source. Miku magically had ended up in a place of blackness. "Hallucinations… Hallucinations…" Miku fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. <em>Where am I…?<em> Miku looked up and she felt the ground she was on open up beneath her. She screamed as she fell down into nothingness.

She landed on another floor softly, wearing a white dress she always used to wear when she was younger. She heard footsteps behind her and Miku was, once again, wearing her black dress. Someone hopped behind her and covered her eyes.

"Now, we'll just blind you for a little while," Miku heard Rin whisper in her ear. Miku could hear the smile in Rin's voice.

"Come, Miku," Len said. Miku's fear started to rise but, she felt like she couldn't do anything—she was helpless. Rin's hands uncovered Miku's eyes but, before she could open them again, a blindfold was wrapped around Miku's head. Len grabbed Miku's hand and was being dragged at Len's heels. Miku wanted to scream, _Stop!_ but she couldn't. She was their puppet now.

"It's too late to go back, you have already made a deal," they both said with their sweet, influential voices.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I now?<em> a young Miku thought to herself. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called to, what seemed like, nothing. She walked around the dark hall, unaware of how frightened she _should_ be. Picture frames hung side by side on both sides of Miku, with black scribbles on the picture so you couldn't see it. Miku's footsteps echoed down the hallway every time they hit the red and black checkered floor. She hugged her rabbit teddy bear.

"Miku!" Rin called, emerging from the darkness at the end of the hall. For some reason, the young Miku felt like she knew this person.

"Hello, Rin!" Miku's lips said, saying the name of the person that her brain told her. Her black dress swayed as she ran to Miku.

"Oh, you still remember my name! That's wonderful," Rin said with a giggle. "Len! Come, Miku's over here!" Len emerged from the darkness where Rin had come from. He ran to the girls and smiled.

"Miku, you're safe," he said. Miku nodded. Music magically started to play.

"Oh!" Rin said giggling. "The record player must have turned on again. Miku, would you like to dance?" Miku's face lit up with a smile.

"I would love to!" Rin and Miku danced around the hallway to the music. Rin smiling and giggling and Miku beaming too.

"May I dance with you too, Miku?" Len asked. Rin and Miku stopped. Miku smiled up at Len and nodded. Len grabbed Miku's hands and swung her to the beat of the music which made Miku laugh extensively.

Suddenly, the music stopped and they were both gone. Miku stopped and looked around. "R-Rin…? Len…?" Everything went black and the normal Miku sat on a wooden chair with the blindfold on again. It was bandaged around her head like she had a head injury. The blackness disappeared and Miku was back on the bed in Rin's and Len's home.

Different teddy bears surrounded Miku on the bed as she slept soundlessly—a sleep she couldn't escape from, for now. "Don't you think that was fun, Len?" Rin asked with a giggle. She went into a drawer and grabbed four knives.

"It was indeed, Rin," Len replied. Rin handed him two of the knives and together they stabbed the stuffed animals. "She should wake up soon now…"

"Or, we can go one last time before she wakes up?" Rin suggested.

"Yes, or we can do that," Len said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>WHY, LEN? Y U SO MEAN? :D I hope you didn't get confused from the constant changing of place ond the change of young and older Miku... Please review! :D<p> 


	4. The End is Near

Hello! I think this is the latest update... DX AND, it's the last chapter! Everything happens pretty fast here, so I hope I didn't make it too fast. I think you guys can keep up with the speed. :D I also hope you guys like how I ended it...

Btw, thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted, and reviewed my story! :D

* * *

><p>"Ehehe~!" a young Miku giggled as she held Rin and Len's hands. <em>Love does not exist here; there is no perfect feeling in this life. You will find that out soon enough,<em> Len thought with a sly smile. Len snapped his fingers and a bag over Miku's head appeared. The bag stayed securely in its place by a metal circle around Miku's neck. On both sides of the circle, there were metal poles, one on each side, attached to smaller metal circles which locked around Miku's wrists.

Miku tried to scream but nothing came out. _What's happening?_ the young Miku thought to herself nervously.

The normal Miku awoke and saw the room she was in when she was having tea. _How can I see…? There must be a hole through the blindfold…_ Miku looked around the room to see Rin and Len laughing and smiling.

"Did you see her rose? I think it might be very important. There's something powerful about it, but I can't quite put my finger in it…" Rin told Len. "It may be…" Rin's voice spoke too low for anyone to hear except Len. Miku couldn't hear what she said, but she could _see_ what she was saying. _Ohh… What was she saying about my rose pin!_

Miku then realized the Jack o' Lanterns, lit from the inside, cast shadows on the wall. _No…! Those have _always_ frightened me…_ Miku glared at the shadows in fear. They looked like… little versions of the blond twins.

An image popped into Miku's head: She was young again, hugging little dolls that represented the young Miku's favourite people: Rin and Len. The little Miku laughed and smiled as she hugged the dolls gleefully.

"My, my, you bad child—why have you awaken so early?" the blond boy scolded with a plastic, sincere smile.

Rin giggled. "Should I have to blind you myself?" Rin asked. She leaned in closely, her lips centimetres away from Miku's ear. She whispered, "I don't think you'd want that." Rin pulled away and giggled from her place beside Len.

Miku's eyes widened with fear. She pictured herself in several scenarios where Rin would blind Miku. Miku did a shaky, breathless laugh making it look like Rin's "joke" was funny. Inside, Miku shook with fear. Miku knew that she wouldn't be able to leave—to escape this trap. One minute, they give her hospitality and the next, hostility. Miku was confused whether Rin and Len wanted her to suffer, or to enjoy her time with them and have fun.

"Awe, how cute! You're laughing," Rin said. She sat down on the bed in front of Miku and lifted the corners of her mouth so it would look like she was still laughing. Rin giggled.

"But, we still need something from you…" they both said in their melodic voices. "So go back to your slumber…" Miku's eyelids fluttered shut and she lay on the bed.

Then, she was surrounded by blackness. It was still and quiet for a moment, until a feminine voice broke the silence. "Hey… Give me that…" the voice demanded softly. "Hehe~!"

Four golden eyes appeared above Miku, standing out in the blackness. Miku shrieked at the two pairs of eyes. Miku put her hands over her own.

To make sure if the eyes were gone, she uncovered them to see the pairs of eyes still there, but smaller and in front of her… on the faces of Rin and Len.

"Why are you trembling like that? What is frightening you?" Len asked curiously with smile, his golden eyes holding their gaze on the shaking Miku.

A flash of a young Miku hugging two little, blond dolls disappeared as fast as it appeared.

One word popped up in the shaking Miku's mind: _Milk…_ When Miku was younger, her parents would always give her warm milk, when she was scared, to calm her down. For some reason, milk had always soothed Miku.

"Hmm? Milk is what you want? …It helps to sooth you?" Rin asked, acting like a mind-reader. _How'd she…?_ Rin giggled. "I know _everything_." She edged toward Miku, her golden eyes piercing through Miku's body. Rin smiled. Miku felt like she melted under the gaze of her eyes.

All of a sudden, Rin and Len had disappeared. Miku looked left to right, wondering where they would pop up. Just then, Rin hugged Miku from behind and played with Miku's rose pin on her dress. "I'll just take this now…"

Len appeared in front of Miku again, grinning warmly and holding out his hand. "Give it here, _quickly_," he urged nicely. "You don't need to know why. You don't need to be afraid either…" Len put his hand down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a few sweets wrapped in shiny cellophane. "Eat these…" he pleaded in his influential voice. "They tempt you into believing hospitality…" _It looks like we need it… She doesn't seem like she's in a hypnotized state, when she should…_ Len thought, a little scared that the plan might go wrong.

_It may be a source of strength for Miku…_ That's what Rin had said. Miku had realized it _now_.

"Just give it, quickly!" Rin demanded, not bothering to be nice anymore. Miku, all of a sudden, felt like time slowed. Rose petals floated around her. Her life flashed before her eyes. Her hallucinations played like a slideshow quickly in her mind. That was all Miku remembered…

Miku's body lied against a tree… with a small blood stain where her rose pin used to be, blood also dripping from her mouth. Two little blond dolls stayed on either side from her, one holding a small blade with blood stained on the tip.

A giggling voice echoed off the tall thick growth of trees. "Hehe~!"

* * *

><p>IT'S THE END! Please review of what you thought of the ending and the chapter and such. Thank you for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
